Sick of it
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Abby was sick of some things in her life and started to change them...


Prompt #5: Sick

Due: 26th of June 2012

* * *

It was one of these days when everything went wrong and Abby decided to change some things in her life.

She was sick of being held for a freak because she was Goth and worked in forensics. She wasn't dangerous or some kind of vampire or what else everyone was thinking. Nor was she hyper-intelligent, only because she had good marks and graduated with honors didn't mean she was freak, studying all day.

She was sick of working 48 hours without a break sometimes, she loved her job for real, but she felt exhausted, drained, she desperately needed a vacation. She could or would even sleep for days and after that she'd catch up with her friends, it was nearly impossible to meet them or speak to them. The only contact she had was the virtual, writing emails once a month.

She was sick of being treated like a child by her teammates, like a person who always needed to be protected. She in fact was more than capable of taking care of herself, she had taken some private lessons from Ziva, who had shown her a lot of things how to defend herself. Maybe she also had to dress in a different way, less the school-girl style, more the sensual woman she was and maybe not wearing her pig tails anymore. Maybe she needed to grow up.

But mostly she was sick of her boss and his girlfriends or wives. She was sick of pretending that she only had feelings for him as a friend, no, she really was in love with him, but he just didn't recognize it. Like today, he had brought his new girlfriend, Hollis Mann, with him into her lab, her lab! It was like presenting his new goblet right in front of her nose. Sometimes she wondered if he had no empathy at all or maybe he just never saw her the way she'd dreamed of. After that Abby decided it was time to go home. She took off the afternoon and went shopping.

She was sick of her hearse which never really worked when she really needed a car, maybe she just should buy a new car.

After returning from shopping, she was sick of returning to an empty, cold and unfriendly apartment with no one waiting for her return. She was sick of her empty fridge, but she mostly stayed at NCIS so she didn't need any food that'd start to rot soon.

She took a hot bath to relax and went to bed at 2000 hours. She desperately needed sleep, perhaps tomorrow would be another day.

And indeed it was. She woke up a little bit more relaxed than quite in a while. She took a quick shower and started to dress. She had bought black leather pants and fitting black stiletto boots. She wore a yellow V-neck shirt and she left her hair open. The only make up she applied was a little bit of mascara and a lip-gloss but she still wore a silver necklace with a skull. She still was Goth after all.

When she entered the NCIS building all guys were starting to look after her, she felt like she was noticed for the first time as a woman. One of them asked her out after work, but she friendly declined. She wasn't interested in dating men when her heart already belonged to one of them, a very special one.

As soon as Abby reached the bullpen she heard Tony whistle and saw him jumping out of his chair, he definitely wanted to flirt with the woman that was striding toward him.

"Hello Tony!" Abby said quickly and he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Wow…Abby…you look gorgeous! Different….but wow!" Tony stammered

"Sexy Abby!" Ziva commented and McGee was only drooling, not being able to say anything.

"Ok guys, I'll be in my lab, if you need something you know where to find me." Abby smiled and made her way to the back elevator which took her down to her lab.

Gibbs and Mann entered the bullpen only a few seconds after Abby disappeared in the back elevator and Gibbs had to heat slap McGee to get him working again.

At lunch, Tony had taken Abby to the cafeteria; he wanted to find out what provoked her sudden change. Abby was waiting in the cue with Tony when Gibbs and Mann entered and Gibbs was admiring the woman next to Tony, although he could see her only from behind. She had a very female figure and something seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Hollis noticed him staring at the young woman and pushed her elbow into his side, shaking him out of his daydream.

"What's so special about you lab rat that you're staring at her?" Hollis asked him annoyed

"That's Abby?" Gibbs asked incredulously. That couldn't be true. She dressed in a completely different way, she had no pigtails and she wouldn't seem so sensual like this woman.

"I need to speak to Tony" Gibbs suddenly said and was already on his heels, he needed to find out if it really was Abby

"Yeah, sure…" Hollis said annoyed but Gibbs didn't hear her anymore.

"Boss…" Tony said surprised

"Tony, Miss" Gibbs said and then she looked up at him and Hollis was right. It was Abby, god did she look alluring.

"Gibbs!" Abby squeaked but he was render speechless, he had some thinking to do. So he just walked away without saying anything.

"That was strange." Tony commented

"Oh yes…" Abby answered with a hugh grin.

Gibbs stormed down to Ducky, he needed to talk to his friend.

"Ah Jethro…what a pleasure to see you, but I still haven't any results for you yet." He excused himself politely

"No, Duck, don't worry, that's not why I'm here." Gibbs answered and sat down at the chair near his desk

"With what may I help you?" Ducky asked puzzled

"Abby."

"Did something happen to poor Abigail?" Ducky was starting to be concerned. He loved her like a daughter he never had. She was just such a fascinating young woman.

"No, she fine." Gibbs sighed "besides that today she's dressed totally different."

"Oh indeed, I already had the pleasure to admire her new outfit. In my opinion it really suits her well. This reminds me of…"

"Duck!" Gibbs said angrily and now Ducky was starting to be concerned about him.

"She looks like a woman!" also to Gibbs ears it sounded strange what he just had said

"Jethro, are you alright? Abigail always had been a woman."

"But I never saw her this way…when I saw her today at the cafeteria without knowing who she was, I wanted to touch this woman, to feel her, to undress her, but it's Abby! Dear God." Gibbs hit his fist on the table

"And what happened when you found out who she was?" Ducky asked curiously

"I even wanted her more, wanted to feel her silky lips on mine." Gibbs commented quietly

"So what's stopping you?" Ducky asked him blatantly "Everyone knows she had had a crush on you since the first day she started working for you."

"What?" Gibbs asked shocked, he had never noticed it. Suddenly some scenes started playing in his head.

"_There's more if you're interested Mr. President…" Abby said seductively_

"_Tell Abby I want her…Aww Gibbs I never knew." Abby exclaimed happily_

"_Oh, anything for you, oh wonderful wizard" she'd called him_

"_Correct as always, my silver-haired fox. I mean Gibbs-Sir-Boss."_

"Your special bond with her…the way you treat her Jethro…there always had been going on more between the two of you." Ducky sighed "Whether you'll admit it or not….the only advise I can give you is: if she's worth it you should break rule 12."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs answered quickly and was on his way for a coffee run.

Maybe Ducky was right. Abby always admired him and always was there for him. He was sick of his often changing relationships with women, he was sick of them always complaining that he'd spend too much time working. But Abby never had, she worked as hard as he did, sometimes even more. He was sick of his last wife accusing him of sleeping with Abby. Why had he been so blind? He never noticed her as a woman, she was only his favorite lab rat. It wasn't for the clothes she was wearing today, but it showed him that every man in the cafeteria was drooling over her, and he suddenly felt jealous. He wanted to be the man to rip those clothes off her.

When he returned the made his way to her lab, of course he had bought her her favorite drink, this time with a heart on the straw again. He wanted to find out if Ducky had been right. Abby was precious and yes for her he'd even break his rules, she always had been an exception.

Abby was typing something on her computer, he quietly sneaked up on her and made her jump.

"Gibbs!" Abby scolded and turned around "One day I really die of a heart attack."

"Then we just hope it's because of something good..." he said and then just kissed her out of the blue.

At first Abby was shocked but soon started to kiss him back very passionately. When they broke for air Abby was beaming. She always had dreamed of this and now it was finally happening. Maybe her change had been something good.

"I'm going to wear this outfit every day, if you're going to kiss me like that every time I wear this." Abby was smiling brightly, her voice huskier than normally.

"It's not the clothes, Abbs, it's you…it always has been…I was just to blind to see what was right in front of my eyes." Gibbs told her honestly and kissed her again.

There was still a lot to talk about, a lot to discover, but she knew her life had finally made a turn for the better now, a turn she always had wished for, a turn toward a future with his silver-haired-fox.

The end.


End file.
